La Historia del Ved Dovah Kulaan
by Utruk Doomhammer
Summary: Hahnu, hijo de Alduin(mujer) y el último Dragonborn ha sido un sabio líder para todo Tamriel por mas de 200 años, pero un viejo y rencoroso enemigo ha usado un Rollo Antiguo para enviarlo al futuro, como a su madre antes que él ¿Como sobrevivirá el joven dragón en un mundo desconocido? Primer fic. OCxOC, se aceptan reviews. Inspirado en Legend of Saviik. M para capítulos tardíos.
1. Chapter 1: Llegada

La Historia del Ved Dovah Kulaan

Disclaimer: The Elder Scrolls no me pertenece, solo mis OCs, algunos como Kun, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. "M" para lo que tengo en mente más adelante.

Era la Cuarta Era, en el año 563, el Joven Dragón fue despertado por el gélido viento del norte, que para él no era más que una simple y refrescante brisa. Era ya medio día cuando se levantó de la roca plana ardiente que era su cama, caminó hacia la ventana de dos metros de lo que era su habitación (que para otros sería un salón de festín) en la torre principal de su fortaleza: Skuldafn, y tras unos momentos de contemplar el paisaje de la bella Skyrim, como solo ojos de dovah podrían, salió por la ventana y trepó la torre utilizando solo sus garras, avanzando por los salientes en la roca. Una vez hubo llegado a la cima, se sentó en la nieve y recorrió con la mirada la bulliciosa ciudad-fortaleza que era su morada. Luego cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido, los olores matutinos y el viento lo llevaran a Sovngarde. Habían pasado poco más de 200 años desde el Gran Cataclismo, y en general, tanto su ' _humilde hogar_ ' como el resto de la provincia, y en general todo Tamriel se había recuperado muy pronto. Uno casi pensaría que nada había pasado.

-Drem yol lok, Thuri, ¿pensativo de nuevo?- Dijo una voz a su lado, Hahnu (diminutivo de todo su nombre) volteó a ver en la dirección de la voz y vio a Odahviing, su más vejo y leal amigo, teniente, y todas esas cosas.

-Drem yol lok Od, geh, en efecto... Dioses, han sido tan solo 200 años, poco más, quién cuenta, para nosotros el tiempo pasa diferente.- Dijo con tono burlón, aun sin poder creer lo rápido que había sido todo.

-Ha sido la guía de un sabio líder.- Dijo el dragón.

-Y la voluntad de un pueblo fuerte, ni siquiera soy rey.- Terminó el joven mientras se rascaba uno del par de sus largos cuernos de azabache con marcas escarlata que estaban entre su larga e imponente melena negra como la noche. "Pero ha cambiado todo parra bien".

 _Hahnuheimkulaan Junnesejer Stormcrown, Liz Yol Lok Kulaan, hilo de Alduin, la devoradora de mundos y Dharak Stormbringer, el último Akaviri, y Dragonborn con sangre aedrica, había sido concebido en el año 280, pasada la Segunda Crisis Dragón y la Crisis Vampírica, nacido con todo el talento natural de su madre y todo el potencial de su padre, fue entrenado tanto en las artes de la Fuerza, Arcanas, y Sombrías como en el Camino de la Voz, siendo aún mejor guerrero, ladrón y mago que su padre, con una voz infinitamente más potente que la de su madre, y criado entre honores y gloria, aunque con cierto rencor por parte de algunos dovah que no quería a un "hibrido" como su rey, el niño vivió feliz hasta los 8 veranos, hasta el día en que el Alba Mística, adoradores de Dagon, decidió hacer su contraataque. En venganza de su padre, quien había robado y profanado la Cuchilla de Mehrunes hace tantos años, y siguiendo la guía y ayuda de su señor, decidieron usar todos sus adeptos para emboscarlo en uno de sus viajes y acabar con él, eran más de 1000 enemigos, incluidos magos, guerreros y toda clase de abominaciones de Oblivion. Dharak luchó valientemente, diezmando casi todo el ejecito, pero al final, también él cayó en batalla, como un verdadero guerrero. Después de la muerte de su padre, a los doce, Hahnu fue constantemente desafiado a duelos, tanto por otros dovah como por guerreros humanos, unos querían el derecho de suceder a Alduin, otros querían matarlo por los viejos rencores, él, con gran pesar de tener que luchar contra sus propias razas, asesinó a todo aquel que se le enfrentó, antes de ver trece inviernos. Alduin, presa de inmensa pena y dolor, acabo sin ninguna compasión con el Alba, no se detuvo hasta que todos ellos y todo rastro de su culto fuera eliminado de la faz de Nirn. Pero su vida no pudo aguantar por mucho con la pérdida de su esposo, pues el corazón de un dovah solo ama una vez. La Diosa de la Destrucción vivió otros ocho años, hasta que murió de pena, dejando a un joven dragón en cuerpo de hombre huérfano a los 16, no sin decir unas últimas palabras:_

 _-Hahnu, hijo precioso. No te dejaría si hubiera otra opción, pero mi roto y solo corazón ya no puede aguantar más, he durado ocho años para terminar tu entrenamiento, y para verte crecer como un gran hombre y un poderoso dovah, me alegro de haberte visto al menos una última vez. No me he equivocado, vas a ser mejor soberano de lo que yo alguna vez fui, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso, pero mantente siempre en guardia, los dov nunca cesarán de desafiarte por el trono que es legítimamente tuyo, y la guerra contra Dagon y sus hermanos está muy lejos de terminar, y será tu deber acabar lo que nosotros iniciamos, por Mundus, por nuestra familia, y por todos aquellos que han sufrido a manos de los Daedra. Adiós hijo mío, solo nos veremos de nuevo en la casa de mis padres. Y recuerda, mientras nos recuerdes y nos lleves en tu corazón, nunca te dejaremos realmente. Te amo… mi pequeño…- Dijo Alduin antes de cerrar los ojos por siempre._

 _Y las últimas palabras de Alduin fueron como un augurio apocalíptico. Apenas 7 años después, sabiendo que los dos mayores obstáculos fueron eliminados, una coalición formada por Molag Bal, Boethia, Mephala, y el mismo Dagon atacaron Nirn por una grieta creada por Bal, desde su plano en La Bahía Helada en el año 303. Pero el Príncipe Dragón ya estaba listo y esperando. Había pasado años entrenando y preparando un ejército conjunto de joor y dov para recibir a Dagon, había derrotado a Karstaag, al propio Miraak y al mismísimo Hemaeus Mora en su propio dominio, conseguido las alianzas de Sanguine, Jilagag, Seogorath, Perithe, Hiricine, Meridia, Azura, Malacath y Nocturnal, mientras que el resto de los Daedra: Namira, Vaermina y Clavicus Vile solo miraban desde lejos. Con esta alianza, el joven príncipe luchó y repelió las legiones de los viles seres que amenazaban su mundo, cuando los generales del ejército enemigo lo enfrentaron directamente. Cuatro Príncipes Daedricos lo enfrentaron, los cuatro fueron derrotados. Pues el joven Dragón había aprendido el Grito secreto de la destrucción, con el que su madre había previamente derrotado a los Daedra, en los primeros días de Nirn, y apenas vivido 20 años ya era más poderoso que ella. Pero sabiendo que era solo una batalla ganada en una guerra eterna, Hahnu decidió llevar la guerra a los Daedra, a sus propios planos, fueron un total de 10 años de batallas, pero los logros habían sido legendarios: Los ejércitos de Dagon, Mephala, Bal y Boethia habían sido aniquilados, sus generales y tenientes asesinados, y los dremora sobrevivientes dispersos al resto de los planos de Oblivion, había dado genocidio a los Titanes Daedricos, y de la fortaleza de Bal no quedó más que cenizas. Y para asegurarse de que los Príncipes no dieran más problemas, selló a Boethia y a Mephala en sus reinos, y sobre Dagon y Bal lanzó un hechizo que los hizo odiarse y luchar a muerte el uno al otro (Mucho más de normal), luego los lanzó a un vacío sin tiempo, cortesía de Akatosh. Y ahí siguen, encerrados, demasiado ocupados odiándose y tratando de aniquilarse por el resto de la eternidad, sin darse cuenda de la situación en la que están, de la que nunca saldrán. A este episodio en la historia se lo llamó el Gran Cataclismo, y a la paz siguiente, la Gran Paz. La Conquista de Akavir (Que trajo consigo el regreso de los dragones rojos y negros, asesinados por los Hombres Tigre) y la Caída de los Elfos se llevaron a cabo veinte años después de la paz ya mencionada, cuando los Hombres Serpiente, los Hombres Tigre, los Demonios de Hielo y los altos elfos se rindieron ante él y aceptaron ser provincias del Imperio._

 _Se le fue ofrecido el Trono Rubí más de una vez, pero él nunca lo aceptó, pues siempre dijo que él no era ningún emperador, pues era el Príncipe de Nirn. Tras la victoria sobre los elfos, dedicó su tiempo a recolectar los fragmentos del Amuleto de Reyes, para usarlo como su derecho natal. Después de restaurarlo, pasó el resto del tiempo buscando aventuras, encontrando artefactos antiguos y reconstruyendo Skuldafn a su antigua gloria, en tan solo 50 años la ciudad ya estaba corriendo como nueva, y el mayor problema había sido resuelto, dov y joor convivían en armonía, no como amo y sirviente, sino como aliados. Todos los pueblos vivían en una paz no vista desde la Segunda Era. Y como acto de buena fe para los elfos, mandó reconstruir su hogar en Morrowind a los elfos oscuros. Era realmente un gobernante como Tíber Septim, si no más grande. Solo quedaba una piedra en su bota…_

-Hoy es el día del desafío, ¿Nid?- Dijo Od, su voz perdida en otro lugar.

-En efecto.- dijo Hahnu con un suspiro, más de 300 años desde la Segunda Crisis, y aún había Cuchillas empeñadas en destruir a todos los dragones. Hace siete días lo habían retado: Enfrentar a los últimos tres sobrevivientes de la antigua orden, si el ganaba, se desarmarían, y el Templo Sky Heaven sería entregado como campamento y ofrenda de paz a los Forsworn, después de retirar objetos de valor y el Muro de Alduin, desde luego. En caso de que él perdiera, bueno, no puso mucha atención a esos detalles, pues eran lo más ridículo del acuerdo, puras tonterías. Algo era seguro: Sería una masacre para ellos.

-Pero bueno, al mal paso darle prisa, estaré listo en una hora, espérame mientras en el patio principal.- Dijo con tono autoritario.

-Como desees, Thuri. Por cierto, ¿Vas a estar bien?- Preguntó Od con cierta duda en su voz.

-¿Qué en el nombre de Akatosh quieres decir?-

-No creas que no he visto tus marcas. Estuviste expuesto a los planos de Oblivion y al Foso de Almas por mucho tiempo, y te bañaste en demasiada sangre daedrica. Se nota en tu cuerpo: Tu piel en algún punto comenzó a oscurecerse, tatuajes rojos comenzaron a cubrir tu cuerpo y tu fuerza, velocidad y magika son por muchos superiores a aquellos de un dremora.- Dijo Od con preocupación.

-No te preocupes viejo amigo, son solo cambios exteriores en mi cuerpo, mi alma sigue siendo la de un dovah, y mi sangre de Aedra, dov y joor. No es nada serio, tienes mi palabra.-

-Voy a creer en ti, como creí en tus padres hace ya mucho, solo ten cuidado, tengo miedo sobre qué podría pasar si algo malo te ocurriera.- Dijo antes de planear hasta uno de los nidos para dragones, otra adición a la reconstrucción.

"Tal vez no le he dado la atención que merece, pero es cierto que nada malo o serio me ha pasado, tal vez es que estoy pensando esto demasiado, o muy poco." Pensó antes de poner su mente donde se supone debía estar antes de la interrupción. *suspiro*-En fin, ya lo analizaré con cuidado después del desafío, por el momento, que Shor se apiade de esos insolentes.- Dijo antes de iniciar las preparaciones para la batalla. Bajó hasta su habitación y se dirigió al armario que contenía todo su inventario: Su espada Strunbahal, que estaba particularmente silenciosa ese día, su armadura forjada con los huesos y escamas de Paarthurnax, prefería no recordar cómo la obtuvo, sus armas de hueso-dragón, báculos, libros de magia, pociones, incluido el Frasco Blanco, rollos y otras cosas, como las máscaras de Sacerdotes Dragón, Konahrik, Miraak y la Corona Dentada, que nunca sacaba de su ' _inventario vacío_ ' solo por la nostalgia. Por último se echó sobre los hombros una capa roja de cuero de dragón, su carcaj lleno con flechas de hueso-dragón daedricas y su siempre confiable daga de emergencia Nettlebane en la bota. Salió de su castillo, que era la construcción más grande de todo el lugar, mientras llegaba al patio, donde Od ya había aterrizado y lo esperaba, soldados, campesinos, y en general todos: Hombres, mujeres y niños inclinaban la cabeza cuando el pasaba, dándole bendiciones y alabándolo.

-Buena suerte, mi señor.-

-Larga vida, mi príncipe.- Y otras cosas de ese tipo. Montó a Od sentándose en su cuello y agarrándose de sus cuernos.

-Drem yol lok, goraan qahnaarin, ¿Te vas tan temprano?- Dijo un dragón gris acostado en una de las plataformas de los pilares, era Durnehviir, otro de los mejores compañeros de Hahnu, quien después de gran esfuerzo, pudo liberarlo de su eterna prisión, justamente acababa de despertar.

-Drem yol lok, Dur, geh, además es maleducado dejar esperando a mis enemigos.- El dragón solo sonrió antes de volver a dormir. -¡Fallir!- Tardó unos momentos en recibir respuesta.

-¿Si, mi señor?-Respondió un Imperial de edad mediana y calvo.

-Encárgate de la cuidad mientras no estoy, tal vez regrese en una semana, pero espérame otras dos más, por si acaso.- Dijo Hahnu a su mayordomo.

-Sí, mi príncipe.- A continuación, Od emprendió el vuelo y Hahnu se perdió en el paisaje, pensando en qué haría después de la batalla: "Tal vez me vaya de aventura… Maldita sea, no ha pasado nada interesante en los últimos 30 años y yo me aburro a morir, lo peor es que no hay nada que hacer desde las conquistas: Enemigo poderosos: Eliminados, ruinas enana y nórdicas: Todas exploradas: Elfos, Hombres Tigre y Hombres Serpiente: Derrotados y callados, Artefactos: Todos encontrados. No puedo estar siempre en mi castillo solamente administrando Skuldafn, odio la política. *suspiro* En fin, viviré para siempre, tal vez algo pase, tal vez nada pase. Maldita sea." –Hmm, ¿Tú que me recomiendas?- Dijo mientras volteó a ver la empuñadura de su arma, donde la joya azul brillaba tenuemente. Una vez más, no hubo respuesta.

-¿No tienes ganas de hablar hoy?, Está bien, no te forzaré si no quieres.- Y puso su vista otra vez al frente. La razón por la que Hahnu le hablaba a su espada es porque esta contenía en la Estrella de Azura el alma de su mentor Paarthurnax, quien murió para darle una armadura y un arma dignos de su nombre, a Hahnu nunca le fue fácil aceptar que el tío que fue su segundo padre hubiera muerto tan pronto.

Estos pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza cuando, de la nada como pasa a veces, recordó al cobarde Tosh Raka. -Tras el Gran Cataclismo, Hahnu, con su ejército de joor y dov, se lanzó a la conquista del continente Akavir, e hizo pagar a los Hombres Serpiente por devorar a los hombres Akaviri, y a los Hombres Tigre por su arrogancia de llamarse ' _Tigres-Dragón_ ', por esclavizar a los dragones rojos y matar a los dragones negros, diezmando sus ejércitos y destruyendo sus imperios. Tras llegar, Hahnu usó el grito Reanimar Dragón para traer a dichos dragones a la vida, así, con su nueva adición a sus fuerzas, tanto Serpientes como Tigres fueron derrotados casi sin esfuerzo. Y el emperador Tosh Raka, el sucio farsante que decía que podía transformarse en el dragón más grande y poderoso jamás visto, cuando en realidad no era más que una ilusión creada con el esqueleto de un Dragón Legendario, polvo del Vacío y otros cinco ilusionistas maestros, capaz de volar y lanzar fuego, era una ilusión perfecta, pero ilusión al fin y al cabo. Hahnu le enseñó a ese cobarde el verdadero fuego de un dovah. Respecto a la conquista de los altos elfos fue por una razón más simple: Necesitaban una lección de humildad. Desde los días del Culto Dragón, algunos de ellos afirmaban en secreto se superiores a los dragones. Hahnu les hizo ver lo equivocados que estaban, los únicos privilegiados de los dioses siempre serían los dov.-

-Thuri, hemos llegado.- Dijo Od. Hahnu volvió a la realidad al ver el Monahven tan cerca. Como antaño: El escenario de la batalla sería la Garganta del Mundo.

-Krosis, Od, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Aterriza en la Word Wall y espérame en Skuldafn, me voy a tomar mi tiempo para llegar, saluda a Kun y a Brin de mi parte.-

-Como desees, Thuri.- Dijo Od. Cuando aterrizó, los últimos tres miembros ya lo estaban esperando: Olaf, un guerrero nórdico que empuñaba una gran espada, Walder, un anciano con una espada élfica y un báculo de Flamas, y Marcus, un imperial con dos hachas. Hahnu desmontó y vio como Od desaparecía en la distancia, antes de volver su atención a sus oponentes.

-Así que has venido, monstruo, casi esperaba que enviaras a uno de tus monstruos lacayos a hacer tu trabajo sucio.- Dijo el imperial.

-A diferencia de lo que crees Cuchilla, tengo un fuerte sentido del honor, por esto les doy una última advertencia: Ríndanse ahora, salven su honor y vivan la vida que los Nueve les dieron, o sufran mi ira y digan sus últimas palabras.- Dijo con un tono y una mirada que podrían matar.

-No nos rendiremos, _hibrido hipócrita_ , tú y toda tu raza deben pagar por sus atrocidades.- Alegó el nórdico.

-Pelean por ideales que no existen, en nombre de guerreros salvajes y codiciosos que nunca siquiera conocieron, otras razas han cometido atrocidades iguales o peores, y ni ustedes ni sus predecesores nunca siquiera dijeron o hicieron algo al respecto, y aun así me llaman a mí hipócrita. Que así sea. Los dioses son testigos de que ustedes mismos buscaron este destino.- Dijo Hahnu con la voz llena de odio.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, MONSTRUO!- Gritó el anciano. Los tres se lanzaron sobre él blandiendo sus armas, Hahnu no vio necesidad de usar su mejor arma contra ellos, así que solo se limitó a suspirar mientas desenvainaba su espada larga.

/ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrota total. Era la única forma de ponerlo. Sus armas se habían roto, sus armaduras se habían fragmentado, y Hahnu no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño. Los tres guerreros estaban en el piso agarrando sus heridas sangrantes, pero no estaban muertos. Hahnu había enfundado su espada y se disponía a irse cuando una voz lo detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué esperas, monstruo?, Acábanos de una vez.- Dijo Olaf.

-¿De qué me serviría matarlos?, Solo les estaría dando la razón. Además ustedes son Cuchillas, no son malvados, si fueran del Alba Mística, o algo de semejante índole, los mataría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero solo son humanos mal guiados. Ustedes creen que son los únicos que recuerdan la crueldad del Culto Dragón, pero no, todo lo que he hecho por Tamriel no ha sido para darme gloria a mí o a mi raza, ha sido para pagar la deuda que tengo, yo y mi reyliik con la suya, además nosotros solo los esclavizamos, ustedes nos dieron genocidio. La diferencia es: Yo ya los he perdonado.- Dijo Hahnu con el tono y grandeza de todo un rey.

Los tres Cuchillas solo lo miraron incrédulos, este gran hombre no era el monstruo tirano y sanguinario que les habían hecho creer.

-Si tú eres realmente el gran rey que todos dicen, ¿Qué hemos sido nosotros hasta ahora?- Dijo Marcus como si todo en su vida hubiera sido una mentira.

*suspiro*-Escuchen, son grandes guerreros, así que estoy dispuesto a perdonarlos y a darles puestos en la guardia de Skuldafn, pero deben prometer por su honor respetar mi ley y no alzar sus armas contra ningún dovah nunca más.-

Olaf lo miró incrédulo.- ¿Realmente nos darías eso a pesar de nuestra insolencia?-

-Como ya he dicho, ya los he perdonado, por eso les pido humildemente, ¿Serían ustedes capaces de perdonarme a mí?-. Dijo Hahnu con una sonrisa de compasión.

Olaf y Marcus intercambiaron miradas antes de ponerse en pie, caminar hasta él y arrodillarse con cierta dificultad.

-Nuestras vidas son tuyas, oh poderoso y noble Rey Dragón.- Dijeron. Hahnu solo pudo sonreír tratando de contener una risa.

-Por favor déjense de formalidades, tan solo soy un kulaan, un príncipe, vengan acá de una vez para que pueda curar sus heridas, ¿Y tú anciano, cuál es tu respuesta?- Dijo dirigiéndose a Walder.

El anciano empezó a reírse como un loco, haciendo que Hahnu, Marcus y Olaf se pusieran tensos, Hahnu pudo sentir que Paarthurnax se tensaba también, pero permanecía callado.

-Les has lavado la mente, bestia, está bien. ¡YO LIBRARÉ A ESTE MUNDO DE TI PARA SIEMPRE!- Y para sorpresa de todos, sacó de entre su ropa el Rollo Antiguo de Dragón, el que había sido robado hace casi 200 años.

-¡WALDER! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Preguntó enojado el nórdico.

-¡ESO QUE IMPORTA, PRONTO NUESTRA META ESTARÁ COMPETA!- Dijo como si estuviera loco.

-¡WALDER, NOOO!- Dijeron al unísono los dos guerreros, pero fue demasiado tarde. Walder había abierto el rollo y recitado el hechizo: "Por palabras escritas por huesos más viejos que el mundo, yo te expulso de Nirn". Un vórtice de energía purpura emergió del cielo y parecía absorberlo todo, pero no estaba absorbiendo a Marcus o a Olaf, solo a Hahnu.

Hahnu intentó sostenerse de la Word Wall, pero el vórtice era demasiado fuerte, y ya se había llevado su yelmo, su capa, su mochila "Vacía", su espada y su lanza, y él se sostenía solo con sus garras, pero no iba a aguantar mucho.

-¡Mi señor, lo sentimos, no teníamos idea!- Gritaron desesperados los otros dos.

-¡Recuerden mis palabras, esta paz fue establecida para durar, con o sin mí! ¡Este mundo es suyo, cuídenlo y desconfíen de los Daedra! ¡No los culpo guerreros, algún día regresaré, esta es mi última voluntad, joor y dov vivirán en paz hasta los Días del Fin!- Dijo el joven ya casi sin piedra para agarrarse, cuando Olaf corrió hasta donde estaba Walder, le arrebató el Rollo de las manos y se lo aventó a Hahnu.

-¡Mi señor, atrápelo!- dijo. Con sus reflejos, Hahnu atrapó el Rollo en el aire y lanzó a Strunbahal al suelo en el centro de la Word Wall, donde se clavó, justo cuando sus garras se quedaban sin piedra a la cual aferrarse y caer él mismo al vórtice.

-Nox hi, guerreros, les deseo paz en Sovngarde…AAAAHHHHH- Dijo con un grito de agonía antes de soltarse de la roca completamente y de que se volviera solo un destello de luz en el vórtice, que desapareció inmediatamente después de que Hahnu entró por él, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Solo quedó un silencio sepulcral. De la nada, Marcus sintió el suelo estremecerse a su espalda y oyó un grito de terror. Al voltearse, vio al gran dragón rojo sosteniendo a Walder en una de sus garras.

-Así que Thuri realmente se ha ido, es un día triste para Nirn.- Dijo el dragón mirando tristemente al suelo.

-¿Qué harás con nosotros?- Preguntó Marcus.

-Thuri los perdonó, así que haré lo mismo. A este lo llevaré a Skuldafn para enjuiciarlo, por mí lo mataría donde está, de la peor manera posible, pero por Thuri, las leyes se seguirán. El mando de Skuldafn pasará a uno de los consejeros de Thuri, en cuanto al resto de Nirn, nosotros y todas las razas seguiremos protegiéndola, tal como Thuri hubiera querido y hecho.- Dijo Od con tono solemne. Marcus y Olaf solo pudieron mirar al cielo azul, luego a la pared circular en cuyo interior estaba la espada, rezando porque su príncipe estuviera sano y salvo, dondequiera que esté.

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _La espada olvidada será recuperada, lo robado hace tanto será devuelto, las alas negras otra vez surcarán el cielo, el fuego-dragón será encendido como nuevo, el Príncipe será Rey al fin."_

Sexta Era, año 201, Academia de Guerreros Strundu'ul, un lugar fundado cincuenta años después de la desaparición del Joven Dragón en su honor, en lo alto de High Hrothgar.- los Barbas Grises, avergonzados y deshonrados, la habían abandonado y se habían trasladado al templo Sky-Heaven para encontrarse con las Cuchillas restantes, ambas facciones, avergonzadas de no poder hacer suficiente por su príncipe, se habían reconciliado y unido, siguiendo la sabias palabras de Hahnu. Entrenaron y se prepararon para la llegada de su señor, en el mayor de los secretos, nunca nadie supo que fue de las dos órdenes después de la ejecución del Viejo Walder y la desaparición de Olaf y Marcus.- Tara Windstrife, ¼ imperial, ¼ bretona, ¼ redguard y ¼ nórdica, se despertó gracias al sol que se colaba por su ventana y al cántico que se repetía en su cabeza (Y que nadie podía explicar, no es que muchas personas supieran después de todo, Tara simplemente pensó que se iría con los años.) todas las mañanas desde que cumplió los 15 veranos, actualmente casi tenía veinte, la academia tenía dormitorios de chicas y chicos, para su suerte, su cuarto era bastante simple e individual: Una cama, un guardarropa, una mesa, dos sillas y un sillón junto a una estantería llena de libros. Con un bostezo salió de la cama, se vistió con su armadura y se dispuso a ir al comedor, una vez hubo llegado, tomó una bandeja y se formó para recibir el desayuno del día: Fruta, pan caliente, sopa de pollo y pescado y jugo de moras silvestres y la flor llamada lengua de dragón. Los estudiantes mayores y los maestros tenían el privilegio de tomar hidromiel.

-¡Tara, por aquí!- Oyó decir. Se volteó y vio a sus amigos sentados en una mesa: Ginebra Graus, una alquimista y sanadora bretona, Lara Aventus, una hechicera imperial, Amalia, una guerrera redguard, Evangeline y su hermano Titos, guerreros nórdicos, Karah, una arquera elfa oscura, Nadja, una arquera elfa del bosque, y Malek y Garren, gemelos herreros orcos. Este grupo era famoso por ser los mejores rangos en sus respectivas categorías de la academia, tal vez incluso los mejores en todo Skyrim. Tara caminó hasta la mesa con una sonrisa, y se sentó entre Nadja y Lara.

-Hola chicos. ¿Saben?, Por alguna extraña razón, siento que hoy será un gran día.- Dijo Tara con tono alegre mientras comía.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Malek con su voz rasposa y dura.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo presiento, por cierto, los juegos son dentro de dos semanas, ¿No?-

-Efectivamente. Este año definitivamente voy a arrasar a la competencia.- Dijo Amalia, quien se preciaba de ser la espadachina más rápida de todo Tamriel.

-No si yo también lucho. Dijo Eva, secundada por Titos.

-No nos ignoren debiluchos.- Dijo Garren mientas Malek soltaba un gruñido de aprobación.

Tara solo pudo sonreír al escuchar discutir a sus amigos, como era costumbre, pero entendía su entusiasmo. Una vez al año, se organizaba un torneo masivo donde los estudiantes competían entre sí en distintas disciplinas, los 10 mejores ganaban el derecho de intentar sacar del suelo la espada que estaba en la cima de la montaña, nadie sabía de quien fue esa arma, ni porqué la dejaron ahí, por alguna razón, los antiguos habían construido una pared circular con un lenguaje que nadie sabía traducir alrededor de dicha espada. Pero había una leyenda: _Esta arma fue forjada por el martillo del poderoso Akatosh en la Forja Celeste, templada en las aguas de la bondadosa Mara y la sangre del Dragón Negro, empuñada por el Gran Rey del Este, Príncipe del Cielo, el Hielo y el Fuego. Solo el único y verdadero Príncipe de Nirn, Heredero de Talos, nacido del hielo, el fuego, la tormenta y la muerte misma podrá blandir esta hoja invencible, capaz de romper los cielos y fragmentar la tierra, solo su verdadero Elegido podrá usar esta arma de guerra, conquista y destrucción para construir la Paz Eterna y entregar el regalo del Largo Verano._ O eso era lo que decía, incluso desde antes de la fundación de la academia muchos grandes guerreros habían intentado sacarla, ninguno pudo siquiera moverla.

-¿Tú crees ganar este año, Abader?- Oyó alguien decir a sus espaldas.

-Por supuesto, soy el mejor después de todo, ya puedo ver ese vejestorio colgado en mi pared.- Contestó el mayor y más arrogante imbécil jamás creado.

Todos se volvieron para ver a un imperial en ropas muy caras, caminando acompañado de un alto elfo, una nórdica, un redguard, un orco y varios estudiantes con pinta de malos, hasta pasarlos y alejarse. Estos cinco eran los estudiantes más ricos y odiados del lugar, hijos de generales, reyes y jefes, talentosos con sus armas, pero increíblemente arrogantes. Sus nombres eran Abader, hijo del general de la Legión Tullius IV, Ancano, hijo de un oficial Thalmor, Narcisa, la hija de un Jarl, muy hermosa pero muy orgullosa y altiva, Kashiim, hijo de un Rey del desierto, y Rogaal, hijo de un Jefe orco, más su buena decena de matones. En general eran despreciables: Trataban a todos como sus sirvientes, abusaban de la autoridad de sus padres para hacer su santa voluntad y actuaban como si fueran hijos del mismo emperador. Si hubiera algo que Tara y compañía odiaran más que a esos engreídos, serían Draugr y Falmer, y eso era mucho decir.

-Solo ignóralos Tara. Todos sabemos que ese niño rico y mimado no podrá siquiera inmutar la espada.- Dijo Eva.

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así me irrita.- Contestó Tara apretando los puños.

-¿Cuántas veces ha intentado coquetearte, cinco, seis?- Preguntó Amalia.

-Diez, y cada vez es más estresante.- Dijo Tara con asco, ese imbécil casi siempre estaba tratando de hacerla su novia, no porque realmente estuviera interesado en ella, solo lo hacía para ganar estatus: Tara era una de las mejores estudiantes de la academia (si no la mejor), era muy hábil tanto con la magia como con una espada o un arco, también era muy hermosa. Además, un arma como la Espada de la Cima, como la llamaban, era una espada enserio magnifica, estaba oxidada después de tantos siglos expuesta al viento y a la lluvia, pero aun así tenía un aire de grandeza incomparable, y este idiota rico hablaba de ella como si fuera un trofeo viejo, común y corriente.-Realmente espero que algo bueno salga de este-

-¡LIZ YOL LOK KULAAAAAN!- Rugieron unas voces como truenos, tan poderosas que hicieron temblar el mismo suelo, parecían venir de todas partes y ninguna a la vez.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- Dijo un estudiante.

Tara estaba sobrecogida. Nunca antes había sentido un poder semejante. –Pero qué…- intentó decir antes de ser interrumpida otra vez.

-¡JUNNESEJER STRUNDU'UL, MAHFAERAAK SAHROT JUN, VOH AAN SULEYK WAH RONIT FAAL KREIN!- Esta vez las voces fueron mucho más potentes, la mayoría de los estudiantes terminaron en el suelo, y lo más importante, se oyó justo encima de sus cabezas. Tara y sus amigos corrieron al patio trasero, donde se reunían los estudiantes en situaciones de emergencia. Y allí vieron algo sorprendente: En el cielo rugía una tormenta: Nieve, granizo, viento y relámpagos, y había surgido un vórtice púrpura del tamaño de un mamut que expulsaba energía, justo encima de la Garganta del Mundo, justo encima de donde estaba la Espada. Hubieran intentado llegar hasta arriba, si no fuera por el perpetuo viento salvaje que impedía el acceso. Mientras la tormenta seguía bramando en el cielo, el portal simplemente estaba ahí, flotando y expulsando energía, entonces el vórtice empezó a brillar de un color naranja intenso y a crecer.

\- ¡AHRK AAN SUL FENT ALOK, FOD FIN VED DOVAH VIING FENT BO ONTZOS MAHFAERAAK AHRK RUZ!- Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, un meteoro emergió disparado del vórtice, que se fue tan repentinamente como había llegado, mientras que el proyectil voló en dirección Este, hasta caer en un bosque, donde se perdió de vista excepto por el rastro de árboles destruidos y una explosión de luz ahí donde cayó. Unos instantes después, el cielo se despejó y volvió a ser tan claro y azul como antes. Las voces en el cielo susurraron un último verso.

-…Dovahkiir, Dovahkiir, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal.  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan. Dovahkiir, fah hin kogaan mu draal…-

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, roto solo cuando Lara habló:

-Tara, mi querida amiga, ahí va tu buen presentimiento.-

-Mierda.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir. No se imaginó que su vida nunca jamás volvería a ser la misma, no para mal necesariamente.


	2. Chapter 2: Peleas e Intoducciones

Capítulo 2

-Auch. Auch. Auch. Auch. Auch. ¡AUCHIST!- Era todo lo que Hahnu podía decir mientras se estrellaba con las copas de los aboles, destruyéndolas y quemándolas en el proceso. Por fortuna, su ' _buena suerte_ ' hizo que su caída fuera suavizada por una ' _blanda_ ' roca del tamaño de un oso, destruyéndola también y aterrizando con la cabeza.

-Abuelo Akatosh, si he hecho algo para ofenderte te pido perdón, pero ya tengo suficiente mala suerte como para que además me pase esto.- Dijo en un tono que no disimulaba su estrés mientras contemplaba el cielo y estando acostado sobre lo que hasta hace poco era una roca. Se puso de pie y se sacudió la ceniza, piedras, ramas y hojas quemadas de su armadura.

*wooosh…*. Se oyó el tenue sonido de un proyectil acercándose. Hahnu levantó la cabeza para ver qué era, solo para que su propio yelmo se estrellara contra su nariz como una pelota. Dicho yelmo cayó al suelo y Hahnu dio un paso hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡AH! ¡Cuernos de la gran puta, eso dolió!- Maldijo mientras agarraba su nariz doliente. "Espera, si ese es mi yelmo, el resto de mis cosas… Mierda". Miró en la dirección de donde vino su yelmo, y vio que su katana, su lanza, capa y mochila se acercaban hacia él a velocidades sorprendentes. Se movió rápidamente hacia la derecha para evitar ser perforado por su lanza, hacia la izquierda para esquivar su espada, su capa le dio de llevo en la cara, cegándolo temporalmente.

Al tratar de quitársela, su mochila dio de lleno en el mismo lugar que su yelmo apenas segundos antes. La fuerza del impacto hizo que Hahnu fuera lanzado hacia atrás y hacia abajo, y para coronar cayó golpeando el suelo duro con la nuca, otra vez.

-Simplemente me voy a quedar aquí buscando los pedazos de mi rota dignidad.- Dijo con resignación. Cuando por fin decidió quitarse la capa de la cara y recoger sus cosas, sus primeros pensamientos fueron: "Lo primero será investigar en qué año, o incluso Era estoy, que ha pasado desde que fui desterrado de mi época, y si los Daedra han estado inactivos. Pero primero voy a ver a los Barbas Grises, son amigos de la familia y no me negarán su ayuda, además tengo que recoger a Paarthurnax. Invocaría a Shadowmere, pero caminar será más tranquilo." También pensó que su armadura llamaría demasiado la atención y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento: En terreno desconocido, evita llamar la atención siempre que sea posible, regla básica para un ladrón, aquellas reglas resultaban verdaderamente útiles algunas veces. Así que se puso en su lugar su túnica de hechicero, cuya capucha estaba encantada para esconder sus cuernos, y se puso sobre eso la máscara de Miraak para esconder su rostro, como armas decidió llevar solamente su Colmillo y su espada, el resto, incluido sus cuchillos arrojadizos, el Frasco Blanco y su carcaj, lo guardó en su mochila, pero dejó a la siempre confiable Nettlebane en su lugar; oculto en su bota. Con las preparaciones hechas, se puso en camino al Monahven.

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Medio día del día siguiente)

-¡Preparaciones completas, en marcha!- Dijo el comandante en turno de la Academia, acompañado de otros 15 estudiantes de último año y otra quincena de guardias de Ivarstead. Lo primero que hicieron los directivos después de la caída del meteorito fue desplegar fuerzas a las ciudades cercanas para asegurarse de que no hubiera heridos, Tara y su compañía fueron asignados a Ivarstead, como era la cuidad más cercana a High Hrothgar, era apenas la mañana del segundo día desde que el meteoro cayó pero ya estaban movilizando fuerzas para ir a investigar.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- Preguntó Tara al segundo teniente del escuadrón que se iba a investigar el lugar del impacto.

-Tu enserio no confías en mí, ¿Cierto?- Fue la única respuesta de Toran Mallas, amigo de la infancia de Tara. Y su desconfianza no era injustificada, Toran era un descuidado y muy impulsivo soldado.

-Vete ya, y cuídate.- Respondió.

-Como siempre.- Dijo antes de salir cabalgando con la treintena de soldados a caballo. Tara por su parte, solo podía organizar a las tropas para mantener el orden, el meteorito había causado no poco pánico entre las personas. Algunos supersticiosos incluso creían que el mismísimo Dagon había regresado para destruir el mundo. Pero no había habido incidentes mayores de Daedra en más de un milenio, así que los problemas mayores eran casi nulos, solo quedaba saber qué por los Nueve Divinos era eso que cayó en el bosque.

-No pienses demasiado, va a estar bien, es uno de nuestros mejores espadachines.- Dijo Malek.

Tara le sonrió, recordando lo difícil que había sido ganar la confianza de los gemelos orcos, que por tradición no confiaban en otro orco o alguien que fuera blood-kin, pero eso era el pasado.

-Tienes razón. Vamos, aún queda mucho que hacer.-

-¡Sí!- Dijo con decisión.

A continuación se dirigieron a donde estaba su grupo, pero Tara aún se sentía intranquila. "Esta sensación no se ha ido desde que vi el vórtice, siento que algo está por pasar, algo grande y poderoso, ¿Pero qué?". Pensó mientras se acercaba a sus amigos. Intentó quitarse esa sensación por el resto del día, pero no pudo por mucho que trató.

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(En aquel momento, en la carretera principal)

-Tengo hambre.- Se quejó Hahnu mientras caminaba por la carretera que iba a Ivarstead. "No calculé bien mis raciones de comida y ahora tengo que comer insectos y hierbas para matar el hambre, ¿Soy un genio estratega y no puedo racionar bien la comida de dos semanas para tres días? Realmente extraño volar." pensó con amargura. Es verdad que era un genio para la batalla y para gobernar, por mucho que odiara esto último, pero las situaciones más cotidianas se le escapaban de las manos más seguido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Llevaba un día entero caminando la carretera y ya se había acabado la comida de dos semanas, más el hecho de que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza llamar a su caballo.

"Bueno, solo es un día y medio más de camino para Ivarstead, ahí me voy a reabastecer de provisiones y luego a High Hrothgar. Maldito sea yo, mi estupidez y mi negligencia de no llamar a Shadowmere.". Pensó. "Hay algo que no me gusta, en el camino no he visto volando a un solo dovah, ni siquiera puedo oler alguno cerca… en fin, ya investigaré todo esto más tarde, cuando ponga algo más que aire, plantas y amargura en mi estómago." Pensó cansado.

Caminó un largo trecho más, atrapando cualquier insecto que se le pusiera en frente, si tenía suerte atrapaba un conejo. Hasta que vio algo en la distancia que le hizo acelerar el paso. Y cuando llegó lo vio: Un arbusto de diez metros de diámetro lleno de bayas rojas y maduras. Hahnu se quedó un buen rato contemplando el arbusto, pensando qué hacer. "Se ve demasiado bien para ser bueno, este camino no es poco transitado, y aunque lo fuera este arbusto está intacto, por su olor, diría que ni siquiera los animales lo han tocado, lo más probable es que sea venenoso… ¡Al diablo!, tengo hambre y soy resistente al veneno y a las enfermedades de todos modos."

Y pensado esto se metió un puñado en la boca. "¡Por Mara, Dibella y Kyne, están deliciosas!", pensó mientras los sabores estallaban en su paladar. Menos de veinte minutos después el arbusto estaba limpio de bayas y Hahnu estaba lleno.

-Muy bien, si corro como si me persiguiera mi madre el resto del camino no tendré hambre hasta llegar a Ivarstead.-Dijo antes de ponerse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Apenas llevaba más de cinco minutos corriendo cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse y él a sentir la cabeza más ligera que el viento… ligera… tan ligera…

-De la nada… tengo sueño…- Dijo antes de caer desmayado a mitad del camino.

/

-¿Y este? Se ve sospechoso.- Preguntó una voz de hombre joven, muy joven.

-¿Qué rayos con su máscara?- preguntó una voz rasposa de orco.

*snif snif* -Huele a bayas venenosas, a ceniza, madera quemada y bosque, y justamente viene del camino que nosotros seguimos, demasiado buena coincidencia.- Dijo la inconfundible voz de un khajiit.

-… Mallas, toma diez hombres y escolten a este pobre diablo a Ivarstead. Quiero interrogarlo, tal vez sabe algo, encadénalo solo por seguridad, quítale la máscara si es necesario, el resto síganme, iremos al sitio del meteoro a investigar debidamente.- Dijo la voz de un hombre mayor.

-Sí señor. Hombres, quítenle sus armas.- Dijo la misma voz joven de hace unos momentos, lo siguiente que Hahnu supo fue que entre dos hombres lo subieron sin ningún cariño a la parte trasera de un caballo, antes de caer nuevamente en el mundo de sueños de Vaermina.

/

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Tara vio a Toran y parte de su compañía regresar un día antes de lo que se había anticipado, lo que traía consigo era sin duda algo que ni ella, ni nadie se esperaba. En la silla de uno de los caballos, cargado como si fuera un saco, iba un hombre de estatura alta y complexión fuerte, iba vestido en una túnica de hechicero azul y gris muy profundos con detalles de escamas grandes y amplias, y cuernos en un metal que parecía oro en los brazos, hombros, cinturón, botas, y una cara de lobo en el pecho y garras en el cuello, tenía las manos encadenadas por delante, tenía apariencia de mago, pero se podían notar poderosos músculos debajo de la ropa. Su cabello era cubierto por una capucha, y su cabeza en general por una máscara de latón con pequeños cuernos sobre las orejas y ojos fieros, con una barba que llegaba hasta por debajo de su cuello. Aparentemente estaba dormido.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó un guardia. Los soldados de Ivarstead, los estudiantes, y en general toda la gente se estaba congregando para ver qué habían traído los exploradores.

-Lo encontramos desmayado a medio camino entre aquí y el bosque. Creemos que podría saber algo. Cuando el comandante regrese lo va a interrogar, mientras se quedará aquí en nuestra custodia. Malek, Garren, ustedes son expertos herreros, los mejores que conozco, ¿Alguna vez habían visto algo como esto? Son de este desmayado infeliz.- Dijo Toran. A continuación les entregó una espada de mano y media con guardia en cruz y una daga larga y curva, al desenvainarlas, vieron que la espada era totalmente recta, salvo que tenía un rombo en la base, la punta curvada como la de un arpón y tres dedos de grosor, la daga al menos cuatro, además ambas armas eran de un color grisáceo oscuro pulido con empuñaduras de ébano y cuero negro, las hojas eran de una textura muy extraña, como si el metal hubiera sido plegado sobre sí mismo una y otra vez.

-No, nunca, el mango claramente está hecho de ébano y cuero, pero la hoja… llámame loco si gustas, pero parece más hueso que cualquier metal, además es más pesado que cualquier arma que he empuñado antes.- Dijo Malek.

-No solo es eso, mira el diseño, la espada parece de forja Akaviri, pero no debería llevar guardia en cruz, y es completamente recta salvo por la extraña punta, y la daga… nunca vi un diseño siquiera parecido.- Complementó Garren.

-Tampoco son solo armas de exhibición, en el camino estaba revisando su dureza y casi rompo mi daga de cristal, esta cosa ni siquiera se astilló. Me atrevería incluso a decir que son mucho más resistentes que el ébano, y además también revisé el filo, una espada daedrica está embotada en comparación.- Dijo Toran con tono serio, todos estaban muy sorprendidos, y de la nada esas armas daban mucho miedo.

-Esa espada se ve relativamente nueva, pero puedo sentir magia daedrica muy antigua en ella, además, miren los destellos rojos.- Dijo Lara, una de los mejores magos de todo Skyrim. Y era cierto, puesta en la luz la hoja parecía brillar rojo sangre. Tara observó la guardia y el pomo con más detenimiento. La guardia tenía un diseño finamente labrado de un dragón lanzando fuego con un único pequeño rubí en el centro, y el pomo parecía una garra sosteniendo una piedra negra ovalada y pulida. Era un arma tan hermosa como letal. La daga era similar en materiales, pero tenía un cristal azul claro corriendo por la hoja curva, y no tenía detalles de dragón ni piedras preciosas por ninguna parte.

-Como sea, lleven estas armas, esta mochila y este saco a la armería y pónganlos bajo llave y con mucha vigilancia, son también de este pobre incauto, pero los confiscamos por seguridad.-

-¿Y qué hay en la mochila y el saco?- Preguntó Amalia.

-No sé, pero son un poco pesados y tienen candados sellados con magia, no te esfuerces, Lara, tres de mis subordinados ya han intentado deshacerlos sin éxito, pero no importa, este tonto va a hablar en cuanto despierte.- Dijo Toran mientras envainaba las armas y se las daba a uno de los soldados mientras que otro cargaba con bastante dificultad dicha mochila y el saco, eran, efectivamente, más pesados de lo que parecían.

-Tara, tú, Eva y Titos encadenen a este a un poste, y asegúrense de que quede bien sujeto y vigilado. No quiero que escape.-

-Muy bien.- Dijo Tara mientras Titos cargaba al pobre desmayado como un saco de papas. A continuación clavaron una estaca de treinta centímetros de grosor y dos metros de alto medio metro en el suelo, junto a las barracas de Ivarstead, sentaron al dormido con la espalda pegada a dicha estaca y lo encadenaron de pies, manos, panza y brazos.

-¿Le quitamos la máscara?- Preguntó Tara a su amigo.

-No, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, quiero que el comandante esté aquí cuando pase.- Dijo Toran con tono un poco malicioso.

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Dónde por el amor de Akatosh estoy?- Preguntó Hahnu a nadie en particular, porque no había nadie a quién preguntar, lo único que se podía apreciar hasta donde alcanzaba la vista era una eterna oscuridad con una densa y baja niebla fantasmal, ni siquiera podía distinguir dónde comenzaba el suelo. Por la textura, Hahnu supo que era un terreno terroso. De la nada, vio una silueta envuelta en niebla dorada que se acercaba más y más.

-Eh, tú, ¿Quién eres? ¡Quiero verte!- Le gritó Hahnu a la figura.

La figura entonces fue consumida por llamas doradas, y se convirtió en un inmenso dragón rojo y dorado.

-Abuelo Akatosh…- Dijo Hahnu con admiración antes de arrodillarse en señal de respeto.

-Levántate, hijo mío.- Dijo con su tono majestuoso y autoritario. Aquella era su primera reunión en mucho tiempo, la última vez que se habían visto fue cuando Alduin murió y Akatosh se manifestó ante su único nieto para consolarlo y darle fuerza para continuar su cruzada. Hahnu hizo como le dijo y guardó silencio, esperando que su abuelo iniciara la conversación.

-Como ya te imaginas, hijo mío, estos acontecimientos no han sido una mera coincidencia, por mi voluntad, has sido enviado al futuro como tu madre antes que tú. ¿Sabes por qué te ha pasado esto, hijo mío?-

-No, honorable abuelo.-

-La respuesta es de hecho más simple de lo que esperas, simplemente porque en esta Era vas a acabar con el mal de una vez y para siempre, y también has de recuperar aquello que perdiste cuando enfrentaste a Dagon hace ya mucho tiempo.-

Hahnu solo lo miró boquiabierto. –Mis alas… muchas gracias abuelo, pero, ¿No hubiera sido mejor esperar normalmente, prepararme de la manera tradicional? ¿Por qué me han adelantado de mi tiempo, si me hubiera podido preparar mejor?-

-Me temo que no. Tus enemigos han bajado la guardia, sin tu vigilia por tanto tiempo, se han vuelto tontos, descuidados y temerarios, más no son más peligrosos que la última vez que los enfrentaste.-

-Entiendo abuelo, por cierto, ¿Podrías decirme en qué Era estoy y qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?, He notado que no hay ninguno de los dov en el cielo, y tampoco puedo sentirlos u olerlos.-

-Todo será aclarado a su tiempo, hijo mío, el camino de tu padre también lo llevó a muchos laberintos y preguntas antes de ser claro como el cristal.- Hahnu solo pudo asentir en aceptación, su abuelo siempre había sido muy críptico. –Además, como te has negado a escoger pareja por tantos años, tu abuela y Dibella hicieron planes para ti, y ya sabes que no les gusta esperar, así que aquí estas, buena suerte hijo mío, la vas a necesitar en más de un sentido.- Dijo con tono burlón antes de empezar a desvanecerse.

-¿Planes, suerte, pero qué…?- Preguntó antes de darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su abuelo y ruborizarse mucho al hacerlo. -Oh no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, ¡Abuelo, lo dije una vez y lo repito! ¡NO. PIENSO. CASARME!- Dijo antes justo después de que Akatosh se disolviera completamente y lo dejara solo en la niebla. Cuando notó una solitaria esfera de luz que apareció detrás de él, flotando en la oscuridad, Hahnu se volvió y de pronto, esa esfera empezó a acercarse lentamente sin que él pudiera hacer otra cosa más que mirar esa luz… esa luz tan hermosa, cautivadora, segadora, esa luz en cuyo cetro estaba un par de hermosos ojos violetas…

Hahnu despertó con un sobresalto.

-¿Qué en el nombre de los Nueve fue eso?- Preguntó, nuevamente, a nadie en particular. Al despertar notó que estaba sentado, y al intentar moverse, no pudo, vio su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de estaba encadenado de pies, manos y torso a una estaca. "Podría liberarme fácilmente, pero lo mejor será esperar y ver qué pasa". Estaba agradecido de aún tener su máscara. Puso su vista en sus alrededores y rápidamente reconoció Ivarstead, pero había cambiado, los edificios eran casi enteramente de piedra, y más grandes de lo que él recordaba. A su alrededor la gente hacía los quehaceres diarios, trabajaban la granja o atendían el molino de agua, pero notó que había una forja, una serrería y un taller de artesano, eso era nuevo, también había mucha más gente.

Fue entonces cuando notó a dos guardias que lo miraban fijamente. Hahnu, por su parte no supo que hacer. Luego recordó su lengua de plata.

-Disculpen, finos caballeros, no deseo molestarlos, ¿Pero podrían decirme qué he hecho para estar en esta situación?- Los guardias solo se le quedaron mirando, hasta que uno de ellos le dijo al otro:

-Ve por el teniente Toran, y dile que su prisionero ha despertado.- El otro guardia asintió y se fue a buscar a este tal Toran, el primero volteó a ver hacia arriba, mirando fijamente el pueblo.

-*Ahem* ¿Hola?, ¿No ve van a responder?- Preguntó Hahnu

-No tenemos permitido hablar con el prisionero hasta que llegue el teniente.- Respondió el guardia sin mirarlo.

-… ¿Te gustaría ser rico?-

El guardia lo volteó a ver con una expresión de sorpresa, que rápidamente se convirtió en desprecio. -¿Me estás sobornando?-

-No, solo pensaba que tengo _mucho_ dinero en mi mochila, y sería una pena no compartirlo con tan fino y leal guardia.-

-…No creas que puedes convencerme con tus lindas palabras, no eres el primer prisionero lame botas al que vigilo… ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?-

"Lo tengo" Pensó con una sonrisa.-Cinco millones de séptimos.- En este punto el guardia tenía una expresión de verdadera estupefacción en el rostro. –Eso solo en monedas, sin contar una fortuna en lingotes de oro, plata, gemas, o joyería de todo tipo, lo cual nos daría un total de… siete millones de séptimos.-

El guardia no podía salir de su trance, cuando finalmente lo logró sus primeras palabras fueron:

-¿Cuánto por liberarte?- Hahnu estaba a punto de dar una cantidad muy generosa, cuando…

-No irás a consideras su oferta enserio, ¿O sí soldado?- Dijo una voz que Hahnu reconoció, la voz joven de antes.

-N-no, señor.-

-Bien, puede irse soldado.-

-Sí señor, gracias.- Y con eso la oportunidad de ser libre se fue por el caño.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo la voz que lo puso en esta situación. Hahnu vio al dueño de dicha voz y se encontró con un joven nórdico alto de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel, usando una armadura de cristal con una espada y un escudo del mismo material, no aparentaba más de veinte inviernos y no llevaba yelmo. Lo acompañaban una chica y un varón nórdico rubios y un par de orcos, todos de la misma edad, el rubio tal vez tendría algunos años más.

-Lo que sea que se me acuse, yo no fui, simplemente estaba en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto.- Dijo Hahnu con calma.

-No te preocupes, simplemente te haré una preguntas, te encontramos desmallado a medio día a caballo de aquí, deberías estar agradecido de que fuimos nosotros y no bandidos, interesante máscara por cierto.- Dijo el ' _teniente_ ' mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su nivel. "Agradecido mi trasero escamoso."

-Gracias, ha estado en mi familia mucho tiempo, ¿En ese caso no hubiera sido mejor darme una mejor acogida?-

-Seguridad, simplemente, no podemos arriesgarnos a que seas un hombre peligroso, o que trataras de escapar.-Dijo en un tono burlón, burlándose de él, Hahnu lo odió al instante.- Pero bueno, pasando al tema principal, ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Y qué sabes de un meteoro que cayó en el bosque al este de aquí?, de donde _curiosamente_ tú también vienes.- Dijo en tono más serio.

"Podría sacarte volando y matarte con mi Voz en un parpadeo, pero te seguiré el juego… al menos por ahora". -Simplemente soy un hechicero errante, viajando para visitar a mis parientes en Whiterun, planeaba detenerme aquí y hacer la peregrinación de los 7000 escalones, respecto a ese meteoro, no sé nada.-

-Aja… Si eres tan solo eso, ¿De dónde sacaste tus armas? Aunque es cierto que mucha gente aún hace la peregrinación después de tanto tiempo, es una molestia si me lo preguntas.-

"¿Después de tanto tiempo?... ¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?"-Las hice yo mismo, por cierto… ¿Dónde están?- Esto no era mentira, todo lo que tenía lo había forjado él mismo. Hahnu era un maestro prácticamente en todas las artes, doscientos ochenta años no pasan en vano. En este punto Hahnu se dio cuenta de que también se habían llevado su mochila y saco, con todas sus armas, armaduras, pociones y rollos.

-No me mientas, eres un mago como tú mismo dijiste, solo un herrero maestro hubiera podido hacer esas armas, tus armas y mochila están confiscadas y bajo llave. Voy a preguntar de nuevo. ¿Quién eres y qué sabes del meteoro?-

-…Pregúntale a los Barbas Grises por Hahnuheimkulaan, ellos te dirán lo que deseas saber.-

Fue una sorpresa cuando entre sus captores intercambiaban miradas, susurraban y lo miraban como si fuera un loco, Hahnu aprovechó el momento para pretender rascarse los pies, mientras tomaba discretamente a Nettlebane de su bota izquierda. Una vez la tuvo entre sus manos, puso nuevamente sus pies por delante y empezó a cortar las cadenas de sus muñecas, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta. "Cadenas de hierro… no tardaré nada." Pensó.

-¿Dónde has estado lo últimos 1000 años?, los Barbas Grises no se han visto desde el año 564 de la cuarta Era.- Dijo uno de los orcos. Hahnu pretendió rascarse los pies una vez más, pero ya había acabado con sus muñecas, ahora estaba liberando sus pies.

"1000 Años… Oh no"-¿En qué año estamos, otra vez?- Preguntó Hahnu con tono tranquilo, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de ansias.

-Sexta era, Año 201.- Dijo la muchacha nórdica con tono serio.

"Me fui por casi dos Eras… todos mis amigos y aliados, todos los que conocí, y en quienes confié… todos muertos."-Oh, lo había olvidado…- Dijo como si se le hubiera olvidado un mandado, sin dejar ninguna emoción adornar su rostro, pero por dentro se sentía vacío. "Odahviing, Kunviinhil, Brin, Serana… espero que ellos y el resto de mis amigos dovah sigan vivos, no podría soportarlo."

Fue una sorpresa cuando el joven teniente se paró y le propició una patada sin ningún cariño en la cara antes de volver a arrodillarse. La máscara atenuó el impacto, pero los nervios de Hahnu estaban en su límite.

–No nos tomes por tontos. Esa es una pobre excusa. Los Monjes no se han visto en todo ese tiempo, el monasterio ahora es habitado por nosotros, y tú hablas como si fuera natural, como si realmente no supieras nada, ahora solo te has hecho más sospechoso, lo voy a preguntar una última vez: ¿Quién eres?- Dijo mientras sacaba una daga de cristal de su funda y la ponía en su cuello.

-…Te lo diría, pero no me agradas, y por desgracia para ti, necesito liberar mi estrés.-

-Liberar estrés, ¿Pero qué- No pudo terminar su frase porque el pie de Hahnu impactó de lleno contra su quijada, aturdiéndolo. Aprovechando el momento, con un movimiento rápido y ágil, Hahnu se puso de pie girando sobre su espalda e impulsándose con su brazo derecho, aterrizando en cuclillas y parándose rápidamente y tomando una postura defensiva con su daga.

Los acompañantes del teniente rápidamente se lanzaron para contenerlo, los orcos intentaron taclearlo, pero él saltó ágilmente sobre sus cabezas, mandándolos al suelo. La chica nórdica y el otro intentaron atacarlo por ambos flancos, ella con una espada por la derecha y él con un martillo de guerra por la izquierda. Hahnu bloqueó la espada con su daga, y atrapó con la mano libre el martillo justo por debajo de la cabeza. Con un movimiento rápido y fuerte mandó el lado plano de la espada contra la cabeza del nórdico rubio y le dio un golpe medio en el costado, giró sobre su pie izquierdo y le dio a la chica una patada de mula en el abdomen, con cuidado de que no fuera muy fuerte, a Hahnu nunca le gustó golpear mujeres. Alduin lo educó muy bien.

A continuación, Hahnu salió corriendo con toda su fuerza, si llegaba a Riften antes que ellos, podría conseguir la ayuda del Jarl y recuperar sus cosas, pero un grito mató esa esperanza, otra vez.

-¡El prisionero se escapa! ¡A mí la guardia!- Momentos después de que el teniente diera la alarma, guardias de todo tipo rodearon a Hahnu y lo amenazaban con espadas o hachas listas para luchar, o le apuntaban con arcos tensos y hechizos listos en ambas manos. Los civiles se refugiaban en sus casas o miraban de lejos para ver qué pasaba.

"No debería pensar esto…" Pensó mientras se le calentaba la sangre, cualquier dovah disfruta una digna pelea. "Pero no he tenido una buena batalla en un buen rato… veamos qué tienen estos niños." A continuación envainó a Nettlebane, y cargó Telequinesis en la mano izquierda y una espada invocada en la derecha, adoptando posición defensiva.

-Muéstrenme qué tienen, gusanos.- Dijo él en tono desafiante. Entonces los guardias le atacaron todos al mismo tiempo. Hahnu atrapó todas las flechas en el aire con Telequinesis, cambiando rápidamente a una Guardia para repeler los hechizos, mientras que con su espada superaba, noqueaba y desarmaba a todo guardia que se le ponía enfrente, a los lados, o incluso detrás de él, era un maestro con cualquier arma.

La batalla era casi demasiado fácil, hasta que una muchacha redguard lo atacó de la nada por el punto ciego de su flanco izquierdo, con una espada élfica en cada mano, Hahnu bloqueo el golpe apenas, los demás soldados parecieron retroceder cuando ella llegó, dejándolos en combate uno a uno. Era rápida, eso lo tenía que admitir. Hahnu pudo repelerla gracias a su visión de dragón, más el Anillo del Instinto, tenía los reflejos necesarios para bloquear sus golpes. "Intentó atacarme por mi punto ciego… Es muy hábil y astuta. Pero no es suficiente, también es bonita… Maldita sea abuela, ahora no". Hahnu hábilmente le quitó una espada con un golpe certero a la guarnición del arma, ella fue sorprendida por un segundo, que Hahnu aprovechó para darle un golpe firme pero cuidadoso en el cuello, para noquearla sin hacerle mucho daño. Al caer, Hahnu la tomó por la cintura para depositarla en el suelo con cuidado.

Se giró sobre sus talones para seguir la pelea. Los soldados continuaron retrocediendo para dar paso a su siguiente oponente, era el dichoso teniente. Atacó con un espadazo desde arriba, era más fuente que la redguard sin duda, pero no más rápido. Atacaba tanto con espada como con escudo, era un guerrero hábil, pero Hahnu lo derrotó casi sin ningún problema, al esquivar uno de sus ataques, le asestó un golpe con el lado sin filo en la muñeca, el teniente retrocedió un paso, agarrando torpemente con la mano del escudo su mano doliente, momento que Hahnu aprovechó para darle una patada en el abdomen y un rodillazo en la mandíbula cuando estaba cayendo. El teniente quedó en el suelo apoyándose con los codos y sangrando por la boca. "A este no me importaría matarlo, o al menos herirlo de gravedad". Iba a darle una estocada en el costado y luego noquearlo con una patada en la cabeza, cuando una espada de ébano desvió el golpe, lo siguiente que sintió fue mucho dolor en la sien y vio un pie cruzando su vista.

El príncipe dio un salto hacia atrás y puso su vista en su atacante, solo para ver a una mujer usando una sola espada de ébano, armadura de cuero claveteado con placas de metal en los puntos más vitales y un yelmo que cubría su cara, excepto por los ojos… ojos violetas… "No pienses en eso, mi mente y mi abuela están jugando conmigo, eso es todo, aunque hay algo raro con esta… de alguna manera, siento que es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta." Hahnu se puso en guardia, al darse cuenta de que su espada se quedaba sin tiempo, intentó cargar una nueva, pero la chica se dio cuenta y lo atacó más rápido de lo que había anticipado, sin darle tiempo de terminar el hechizo. Hahnu bloqueo sus ataques, pero si su espada se evaporaba, estaría en problemas, no le daría tiempo de cargar otra y usar a Nettlebane, que ni siquiera era su mejor arma, sería imprudente, nadie enfrentaría espada con daga, no es que no pudiera ganar. Pero su orgullo se llevó lo mejor de sus pensamientos.

Hahnu intentó noquearla como a la redguard, pero esta era más hábil y esquivaba sus golpes en vez de repelerlos, se mantenía cerca para atacar y lejos para defenderse. "Esta es una batalla interesante… jugaré con ella un rato, si me aburro, ya que, la eliminaré rápido." Pensó. "Veamos qué tan buena es." Dejó que su espada se evaporara, sacó su daga rápidamente de su bota y usó una Bola de Fuego en su otra mano, planeaba usarla estando lo suficientemente cerca. La chica atacó nuevamente, Hahnu repelió su espada con su daga, los dos quedaron muy cerca, justo como él quería, el dragón apuntó su hechizo a la cabeza de la enemiga, pero antes de poder lanzar la bola de fuego, un dolor en todo el cuerpo y su magika desvaneciéndose fue todo lo que sintió, pero el hechizo fue repelido en su mayoría gracias a su túnica.

Dio otro salto hacia atrás y vio que la chica tenía un Relámpago en la mano libre. "Me vio preparar mi hechizo y se preparó para repelerlo… con rayo ni más ni menos." Sintió como su sangre se calentaba aún más y su corazón latía más rápido. Nunca quiso casarse por dos motivos: Uno, ninguna compañera mortal sería tan fuerte como él, más el hecho de que moriría antes, y dos, una compañera de los dov sería demasiado orgullosa para aceptar la derrota y a un hibrido como compañero, pero ahora, sí era una opción, aunque solo fuera para dejar un heredero o dos. "Iré en serio esta vez, si puede seguirme el paso, si demuestra ser digna, la mortal más fuerte, no la haré mi compañera, pero será sin duda una candidata potencial, veremos si la supera a _ella_ …"

Clavo a Nettlebane en el suelo y sacó sus garras negras, aún más duras y afiladas que el ébano. "No me decepciones _vahdin_ , y abuela, más vale que ella sea una de las que elegiste como candidata para ser mi compañera o vamos a tener problemas, solo espero que sepas lo que haces, _esas_ heridas aún no sanan." Y se lanzó al ataque con un rugido.

Mientras, en el palacio de oro y arena de Akatosh en Aetherius, Mara observaba a su ' _nieto consentido'_ con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Tranquilo hijo mío, ella es la indicada para ti, Dibella me ayudó con eso, mi plan marcha tal como quería. Pero pronto, y sin mi ayuda, no solo la querrás por su fuerza, así llegue una dama más fuerte o hermosa, tú la querrás a ella y solo a ella, y ella te querrá solo a ti, ella curará tus heridas, y tú las suyas." Akatosh no pudo hacer nada más que compadecer a su nieto de alguna manera.

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara observó con ojos fríos a su enemigo, fue una sorpresa cuando sus manos crecieron en tamaño y de las puntas de sus dedos crecieron garras negras largas y afiladas, se sintió intimidada, pero no dejó ninguna emoción aparecer en su rostro, además, ese extraño había lastimado a seis de sus amigos, le iba a hacer pagar. "Garras, pero son más largas y curvas que las de un khajiit, tal vez sea un vampiro, eso explicaría por qué no muestra ninguna parte de su cuerpo." Su plan era drenar su magika con rayos y luego usar fuego para debilitarlo.

Esto pensaba cuando el enmascarado atacó profiriendo un rugido salvaje que hizo que ella y todos los que los rodeaban sintieran un escalofrío, no había sido como el de un tigre, más bien como… un reptil gigante, y tal vez fue solo su imaginación, pero le pareció ver un destello rojo detrás de los ojos de la máscara. El extraño atacó más rápido de lo que había anticipado, haciéndola retroceder, Tara tenía problemas para seguirle el paso, era demasiado rápido y fuerte, pero no se quedaba atrás, atacaba con un relámpago en cada oportunidad, mientras con la espada atacaba y desviaba los zarpazos de su enemigo, pero el daño parecía no ser el esperado, con cada hechizo lanzado, su enemigo se hacía un poco hacia atrás, solo para atacar nuevamente con fuerzas renovadas. "No ataca con magia, normalmente un vampiro robaría energía del adversario, ¿Entonces qué es? Tal vez sea un bretón por su resistencia a la magia, pero parece incluso demasiado" Entonces se le ocurrió una idea arriesgada, pero esperaba que fuera eficiente. Dio un salto hacia atrás, y antes de que el otro pudiera acercarse, tomó uno de los frasquitos de su inventario y lo arrojó al suelo a los pies de su adversario, soltando una nube densa de humo negro, Tara envainó su espada y cargó un trueno con ambas manos, el tiro drenaría toda su magika, pero era su mejor opción para acabarlo.

-¡FIIK LO SAH!- Oyó gritar a su enemigo con una voz de trueno, curiosamente muy semejante a las voces de la montaña de hace apenas el día de ayer, y vio un destello de luz purpura entre la niebla, a continuación, vio que una sombra se movió rápidamente a la derecha, Tara le lanzó el trueno, solo para que, al momento del impacto, la sombra desapareciera sin dejar rastro. "No oí que cayera, ¿Dónde está? Estoy segura que le di…". Y mientras pensaba esto no vio la otra figura que rápidamente se movió hacia ella.

-¡WULD!- Oyó, lo siguiente que sintió fue como si la hubiera embestido un toro. Cayó de espaldas en el suelo, su adversario quedó encima de ella sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la mano libre, le quitó la espada del cinto y la sostenía contra su cuello. Tara intentó liberarse pero el hombre tenía agarre de hierro.

-Ya fue suficiente.- Dijo su captor mientras presionaba la hoja contra su garganta aún más, Tara dejó de moverse. Su voz era de un hombre joven, tal vez de su edad. –Eres la mejor oponente que he tenido, pero ya he ganado.- Dijo con tono arrogante.

-Ganaste con un truco sucio, no hay honor en esta victoria.- Respondió ella. Hahnu por su parte estaba sorprendido, su voz era simplemente hermosa.

-No pelees limpiamente si hay una manera más fácil. Injusto tal vez, pero digno de mi raza, una lección que aprendí a la mala.- Dijo él.

-Eres un cobarde, demasiado asustado para enfrentarme y perder con honor y contra toda mi fuerza.- Dijo ella con desprecio.

-Tu lanzaste ese humo negro justo cuando empezaba a ponerme serio, no me hables a mí de cobardía, _joor_ , además, si hubiera querido, si de verdad hubiera luchado con toda mi fuerza, no hubieras durado ni un minuto, ni tu ni un millón de los mejores guerreros de este o cualquier mundo hubiera tenido _una_ oportunidad, recuérdalo cuando crucemos espadas de nuevo.- A continuación soltó sus manos, se levantó y le tendió su espada. –He vivido un buen rato, eres la mejor oponente a la que me he enfrentado y eso es mucho decir, eres buena, pero tu potencial es mucho más grande que eso, cuando seas más fuerte pelearemos de nuevo, espero ese día con ansias, no me decepciones, _brit vahdin_.- Tara lo miró boquiabierta, este hombre, que escapó, venció a los guardias, y planeaba huir como un criminal, le ofrecía la espada, como un maestro que ve a su discípulo vencido y lo ayuda a levantarse. No solo eso, su tono, la decisión, la majestuosidad y seguridad con la que habló le hicieron pensar si en verdad era un simple mago con quien hablaba. Aparentemente no era la única, pues los guardias que los rodeaban relajaron sus posturas defensivas.

Tara se levantó, tomó la espada y lo miró a los ojos detenidamente. Él, por su parte, sostuvo su mirada hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Tal vez te juzgué mal, eres más honorable que muchas personas que conozco, pero aun así no puedo dejarte ir.- Dijo apretando sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura.

Él soltó un suspiro. –Ya les dije que…-

-¡Hombres, ¿Quién les dio permiso de bajar la guardia?!- Oyó gritar a Toran, que ya se había levantado y sostenía su espada en la mano. Casi al instante, los soldados recuperaron sus posturas y los arqueros y magos prepararon hechizos y flechas nuevas.

-No me interesa tu honor. Me dejaste en ridículo a mí y a la academia, debes y vas a pagar por esto.- Dijo con ira.

Tara sabía que estaba mal, pero algo en su interior la incitó a salir en la defensa del enmascarado.

-Toran…- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

-¡No me interrumpas, Tara!- Ella se paró en seco ante su reacción, Toran nunca le había gritado así, eran muy buenos amigos para eso. -En cuanto a ti…- dijo volviéndose al enmascarado, que por dentro se moría de ganas de sacarle todos los dientes a golpes, si la chica iba a ser su futura compañera, nadie tenía derecho de hablarle así.

-¡Bueno pues, basta ya, todos bajen sus armas!- Dijo la voz de un anciano. A continuación los soldados se apartaron para dejar camino a un anciano bajito, que se apoyaba en un báculo de destrucción. Los soldados obedecieron su orden sin rechistar.

-¡Director!- Gritaron todos los que eran estudiantes al mismo tiempo.

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Director?" _._ A continuación, el dicho director caminó a donde estaba Hahnu y se detuvo a un metro de él, lo miró por unos momentos. Tenía una túnica verde muy vieja, barba y cabello blanco y largo, y ojos grises, pero no era ciego. Los soldados que los rodeaban miraban la escena sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-Saludos, jovencito, mis más sentidas disculpas por cómo mis muchachos te han tratado, debieron recibirte mejor, ya castigaré al teniente y al comandante responsables más tarde.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Parecía buena gente a primera impresión.

"¿Jovencito? Tengo al menos cuatro veces tu edad." *Ahem*-No es problema, fue divertido de todos modos, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba una buena batalla.- Dijo con una risa burlona mientras envainaba su daga. De alguna manera, el joven se permitió relajarse en presencia del anciano.

-Je je je, eres un luchador, me agradas niño. Soy Wulfgar, director de la Academia de Guerreros, y tú eres…-

-Hahnuheimkulaan Junnesejer Stormcrown, a su servicio, venerable anciano.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia extremadamente exagerada.

-Hahnuheim… ¿Qué seguía?-

-Ja ja ja, solo dígame Hahnu.-

-Muy bien, Hahnu, interesante nombre por cierto.-

-Me lo puso mi madre.- Dijo un poco avergonzado, su nombre hubiera sido al menos el triple de largo si no fuera porque Dharak tuvo algo que decir en el bautizo de su hijo.

-Ya veo, por cierto, viendo que algunos de los presentes están incomodos con esta situación, te importaría quitarte la máscara, tal vez les inspires un poco más de confianza.-

-Ya que lo pide tan amablemente, no como _alguien_ …- Dijo esto último viendo al teniente.- Como desee, anciano.- Dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara. Los murmullos inseguros y desconfiados que se oían fueron remplazados por un silencio de asombro.

La máscara reveló un rostro joven y muy apuesto. De una belleza casi antinatural, de complexión fuerte, fina y levemente alargada, piel de un tono mediana-mente oscuro, con marcas rojas en las mejillas, debajo de los ojos y en la frente. Tenía un cabello brillante, negro como la noche que le tapaba la frente, con patillas sujetas en largas trenzas que ocultaban sus orejas. Tara lo miró y no pudo evitar ponerse roja como tomate, era ridículamente guapo, pero lo que más la sorprendió fueron sus ojos, afilados y salvajes, pero a la vez tranquilos y amables, con la pupila rasgada, como los de un argoniano, con los irises divididos en dos colores: Azul fuerte y profundo, manchado de púrpura rodeado de un dorado intenso. Básicamente ojos de zafiro en medio de oro fundido. Simplemente hermosos.

-Bueno, ya está, tal vez ahora todos sean un poco más amigables, ahora alguien tenga la amabilidad de devolverle sus cosas, por favor. Tara, no seas maleducada y quítate el yelmo, no estamos en presencia de un enemigo.- Tara dudó un momento, pero el director, y Hahnu la vieron con ojos expectantes.

-S-Sí, señor.- Y se lo quitó. Ahora fue el turno de Hahnu de sonrojarse, afortunadamente su piel lo ocultó muy bien. Su pelo era negro y largo hasta media espalda, con una trenza hecha con tres franjas, una blanca, una violeta y la otra roja, que le caía por el hombro derecho, sus ojos violetas que eran simplemente perfectos, tez clara, facciones finas, no muy delgada pero con proporciones hermosas… Se miraron detenidamente a los ojos por no más de tres segundos sin decir nada, antes de cambiar la vista hacia otro lado y Hahnu sintió algo en su pecho que no había sentido en al menos cien años. Ella era fácilmente la tercera mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto. Después de Mara y su madre, justo a la par con… _ella_ … "Maldita sea, Hahnu, no pienses en eso… ya has sufrido demasiado, no te castigues de más."

A continuación, tres soldados se acercaron cargando con cierto trabajo sus cosas.

Cuando por fin se las dieron, Hahnu se echó sus armas a la cintura, su saco al costado del cinturón y su mochila a la espalda con toda la ligereza del mundo. No hace falta decir que los que lo vieron estaban sorprendidos, claramente era muy fuerte para cargar todo eso sin mostrar cansancio.

-Ahora que todos somos amigos, como compensación, ¿Me permites tentarte con una ronda de hidromiel Black-Briar? Solo como una cortesía, desde luego.- Dijo el director.

-¿Black-Briar, esa orina?- Dijo Hahnu con asco. –Si usted me lo permite a mí, buen anciano, permítame tentarlo con mi propio licor: Rah-Vint.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Rah-Vint, qué es eso?- Preguntó el director con interés.

-Es mi propia bebida, que en mi lengua materna significa Vino de Dioses, se trata de: Hidromiel Ashfire-Honningbrew mesclada con cerveza de malta, con bayas de enebro en el fondo y lengua de dragón en la cima.- Dijo Hahnu con orgullo. El director guardó silencio y lo vio con ojos examinantes, antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras lo tomaba por el cuello con el estilo digno de dos amigos.

-¡Sabia que me agradabas muchacho, vamos a mi despacho en High Hrothgar y bebamos hasta quedar dormidos!- Dijo con entusiasmo.

-¡Yo lo sigo, buen anciano!- Dijo igual de entusiasmado que el viejo, mientras caminaban hombro con hombro hablando banalidades en el camino, dejando a un grupo de soldados sin saber qué pasó exactamente.

-*Ahem* ¡Vuelvan a sus puestos!, no hay nada que ver aquí.- Dijo Toran. Casi inmediatamente todos hacían su rutina diaria como si nada hubiera pasado. Tara, por su parte, aún no podía sacar de su cabeza a ese extraño que la venció en unos pocos y simples movimientos. "Hay algo raro con él, ¿Pero qué?, ¿Y qué demonios significa eso que me dijo? _Brit Vahdin_ …". No encontraba respuesta a esto. "Es verdad que cualquier chica babearía por él, pero por muy guapo que sea, no es mi tipo.". "¿Quién sabe?, Aún no le has dado una oportunidad." Dijo una voz femenina en su cabeza. Tara fue sorprendida por un momento, pero al final decidió ignorarla, junto con su posible origen, ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar voces, pero era cierto que sintió algo en su estómago y en su pecho cuando intercambiaron miradas sin sus máscaras para cubrir sus rostros. "Tal vez, solo tal vez…". Pensó.

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En algún lugar de lo que alguna vez fue la Bahía Helada, donde ahora solo era un páramo desolado, un desperdicio de tierra y espacio en Oblivion, una figura encapuchada de ojos rojos y cuernos grises y torcidos, rodeado de seres similares, pero menos notorios que él, observaba al príncipe dragón desde un espejo con forma de su antiguo señor Molag Bal.

-Eso es, hijo maldito del dragón negro, bebe, ríe, disfruta tu estadía y regreso al mundo mortal, pronto llegará tu destrucción, tú, tu raza, y todo Mundus pagarán lo que le hiciste a nuestro amo, iniciando con esa chica…- Dijo con una voz oscura, mezcla de odio, resentimiento y maldad pura.


End file.
